Dimension
In the Sluggy multiverse, there is an infinite number of alternate realities, referred to as dimensions. These presumably include every possible configuration of affairs, and as such range from slightly different alternate versions of each other to completely bizarre alternate versions of each other and totally unrelated worlds. "Dimensional fluxes" and gateways of different sorts are rare but exist, allowing travel between different realities. The Dimensional Flux Agitator allows creation of these on purpose, though without coordinates it just pokes a hole in reality at random. The dimension the protagonists usually reside in has been referred to as "The Dimension of Sluggy", "The Dimension of Nifty" and "Sluggy Prime", though no name was ever used for it by Pete. Other known canonical dimensions include the following. (Names that are in quotes do not appear in the comic, even implicitly or unofficially.) Important Dimensions These dimensions have long, important story lines associated with them. Often the fate of the dimension is the main topic of one or more story lines, and the interaction of the main characters with the dimensions greatly impact them. *The Dimension of Pain A dimension where demons reign. *The "Dimension of Rain" Home of 4U City, a place where all people are happy by forced medication. *The (so-called) Dimension of Lame Where all people are nice, swear-words are blipped out, and beer does not exist. *The Punyverse An anime-like science-fiction universe, where the GOFOTRON robot battle against the evil Zorgons. Less Important Dimensions Shorter storylines take place in these dimensions. Usually they do not have a great direct impact on the main characters. *The Dimension of Sham-Pain A restaurant version of the Dimension of Pain. *The Dimension of Grief Demonic dimension, ruled by Deplora *Hell Demonic dimension, ruled by Satan *"The Dimension of science fiction cliches" Where Aylee originates. *A Spirit World The place to go for dealing with demonic merchants that grant you one free wish, second wish will cost you your soul. *The Never (presumably a dimension) A plane native to the Rayths *"The Ghoul Dimension" Earth have been overrun with zombie-like creatures, survivors live in space colonies. Minor Dimensions These are the dimensions that are only very briefly mentioned. *"The Weird Portuguese-Speaking Dimension" (well, what else are you going to call it?) *"The Dimension of Jerk" where Torg was a jerk and Kiki was downright mean (see Alt-alt-Torg and Alt-alt-Kiki). *A dimension where Torg was a fish (wearing a flannel). *A dimension where Torg was a big, hairy werewolf-thing (Torgggr). *"The Bizarre Tentacle Dimension" *The Dimension of Topless Rumba Cubano Dancing Cheerleaders *The Dimension of Sentient Cream Pies with Great Comic Timing *"The Butterflied Dimension" Dimensions named in guest strips not confirmed to be canon include *The Dimension of Crabby Chain-Smoking Biddies *The Dimension of Swelling and Numbness *The Dimension of Poing Horribiki *The Dimension of Partially Clips It's also possible to enter another "world" in some sense while presumably staying in the same dimension, such as by being dropped out of time. References Category:Dimensions